


Silence in the Aftershocks

by EverestV



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, I really hope this is comprehensible, Two Poems, poem, school assignment turned fanfic because obviously, this takes place after Adamant and that traumatic Fade trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: What started out as a class assignment to write two poems that somehow "talked" to each other, inspired by Tony Barnstone's "Sad Jazz," this turned into an excuse for me to partially write out an angsty scene I've had in my head for a while now.Essentially, this is a little peak into the headspaces of Josephine and Trea after Adamant falls and how they both choose to cope with it, which in turn affects their relationship.





	Silence in the Aftershocks

She Stays in Bed

 

She’s been dreading this ever since the group returned,

broken and bloody and tired, and their leader most of all.

She’s been dreading this ever since the reports reached her desk,

her eyes scan every word, wishing for the experience others would rather forget.

She’s been dreading this, this quiet that settles over the castle,

like a much-needed blanket, like a funeral shroud.

She’s been dreading this– as night falls and candles extinguish,

windows close and curtains are drawn and rooms empty out.

She almost brings her papers into bed with her,

she knows she can’t possibly get much sleep tonight.

She would rather read the words of others,

create a better picture in her mind of the events that unfolded,

if only to fill her mind with anything other than the silence

spilling out in waves from the body that sits on the edge of the bed.

 

* * *

 

She Can’t Stay in Bed

 

Her feet hit solid ground and the rush of green finally leaves the edges of her vision.

Her feet hit solid ground and there’s the last breath of the surrendering fortress.

Her feet hit solid ground as she dismounts and walks through the gates of her home.

Her memory of the time after is all a blur,

flashing and trivial and silent and cold.

The hordes of people part around her like suddenly, if only for today,

she’s mastered the powers of a rock jutting out from a stormy ocean.

She sits through the unproductive meetings and briefings.

She sits through the healers picking and prodding at her.

She sits through the empty meal and pointless conversations.

She sits at the edge of the bed for a long time,

listening to the blankets rustle behind her and then settle.

She waits for the breathing to even out, for the light snores,

before wading out to the balcony, daring the nightmares to reach her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify a little, if it's necessary, the first poem is from Josephine's perspective and the second is from Trea's perspective. Also, the two are in a relationship at this point in the game/timeline but it's still early on.


End file.
